Li's Other Sister
by Naru-chan
Summary: This is to HashBrown who wanted to know who Ami Li was.


Syoaran's Other Sister  
  
  
The CCS gang were in L.A.Tomoyo's mother had some business to do there and invited them to go with her.The were walking down Venice Beach when Li got some wierd vibes.The place where they were coming from was a Cafe'.They all walked inside to see people just talkinh and on a stage were some other kids dancing or practicing to some music.They walked up to them  
  
  
"Okay now from the top!"said a girl with black hair like Meiling.No one could understand them because they were speaking english.All of them seemed to look around the ages of 13-14.  
  
"awww come on Tine we've practiced enough!I wanna go to the beach!"wined on girl with brown hair.  
  
"Yeah and I have to go met my new step-sister today.And I'am gonna be late!"said another one with brown hair.The tips of her hair and bangs were tinted blue.  
  
The girl sighed with defeat."ok ok......you can go.But for a BREAK!,"all the people started to run away,"Sclub7!come back a 5:00 sharp!"  
  
Li told them that the girl with the blue hair was the one her had sensed it from.So they followed her.She was walking somewhere with a blond haired girl.  
  
"So what are ya doing again?"she asked.  
  
"I'am soposed to go meet my new step-sister and show her around,"she answered.  
  
"where she from?"the girl asked.  
  
"Japan,"she answered again.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"ummmmm I think it's......Tomoyo!yeah Tomoyo!"she said.  
  
While the crew was walking Tomoyo kept looking at her watch she was soposed to be meeting her new step-sister now!  
  
"hehe guys can't we leve now?"she asked.  
  
"No@!and think one of them is taliking about you."said Sakura.  
  
"What's her name?"asked Tomoyo.  
  
They listened again.  
  
"..........Jo?I think......or is irt Ami I don't know."  
  
Back to the girls.  
  
"So your new name is Ami?cool name!"said the blond.  
  
"Don't kid Hannah!That's the name my mom gave me!"  
  
"you mean the one that left you when you were two?"Hannah said.  
  
"yes......"  
  
CCS crew.  
  
"I feel.....I feel the prsense of a watery aura."said Sakura.  
  
"It must b that girl,"said Li.  
  
They turned to talk to Tomoyo but she was gone.She had ran to the meeting spot of her nw step-sister.What she did'nt know was that the girl they were follow was that girl!Sakura and Lik were shocked but that gave them a chance to talk to her though.  
  
"So what happened to you mother?"asked Sakura.  
  
".................she did'nt die I know that.My dad says that she was from Hong Kong so she probably still lives there."  
  
"Wha....what was her name?"asked Li.  
  
"hmmmmm?you lnow what I don't really know....hold on....I think it was....was....something Li....yah!that's it!"  
  
{Just stay come Li there must be a million Li's in Hong Kong.}  
  
"He said she left because she had somethiing to do but I don't belive it....the only thing I have of hers is this,"she pulled out a neclace with Chinese simblose all over it.  
  
The a flash of magical energy hit Sakura and Li.  
  
"ummm can I see it?"asked Li.  
  
"sure,"she took it of and handed it to him.What the neclace said made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
  
  
"This key is the sybol of the Li clan.This child Ami Li is under the gaurd of us.She is a decndent of the powerful magicion Clow Reed.She is also protected by the gaurians of the Water"  
  
"What is it Li?"asked Sakura.  
  
{Ami....Ami Ami!of course the aura of water!Ami means Water Buety!why did'nt I see that!}  
  
Li told Sakura what the neclace said.She also surprised.  
"Then that means she's your sister!"she told him.  
  
"yes that's why she has that magical aura.  
  
"what are you guys talking about?Is'nt Ami cool?She said she even now Eroil!"said Tomyo  
.  
{but if she knows Eroil........}  
  
Just then the lights began to dim a music started to play.....  
  
Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make-up of our DNA  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way  
  
Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
We got the answers but there's no explanation (no explanation)  
We got each other baby come what may (come what may)  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven (genetically proven)  
Cos when you touch the reaction it just blows me away  
  
Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine  
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
C'mon get close, closer to me  
It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to see  
  
Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
  
After they did a couple of more songs everyone left.Jo/Ami invited them to stay at there place instead of the hotel.They agreed and went.  
  
They did'nt live at a huge mansion like Madison but a regular house.  
  
"hehe we know it's not the best but....."  
  
"It's better tham living in an empty mansion."  
  
The guys will show you your rooms we'll be right back.All four girls went to change as the boys showed the rest thier rooms.  
  
"You actually live with 4 girls?"asked Li.  
  
"Yep,and it's not easy."  
  
"But why?"asked Sakura.  
  
"Well since we hateted living in our dead empty houses we beged our parents to buy us a house where we could live."  
  
"But with girls?"asked Tomoyo.  
  
"HA!They probably don't even know they are all ways so cought up in work."  
  
"That's so sad......"said Sakura.  
  
"No problem!We have losts of fun anywaz.Here's you and Tomoyo's room."  
  
Then they showd Li his.  
  
Li nocked on Ami's door.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"it's me Li."  
  
"Oh!come in!"  
He opened the door to see her writing on her desk.Her room smelled like the ocean,it was like almost behing there.  
  
"what are you doing?"he asked pearing over her sholder.{her hair smells like the sea to}he thought.  
  
"just lyrics."  
  
"m hm?"  
  
"ummm Li?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"I know this is kinda wierd but I feel some kinda conection between us.hehe I know it's dumb huh?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"what?"she turned to him.Li then rembered his phone call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~phone call~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"yes dear?"   
  
"do....do I have another sister?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"You see were in L.A now and there's this girl named Ami,and she has this neclace and......."  
  
"You found her?"  
  
"you mean you knew?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"You see Li your father and I were having a huge fight so we disided to get a divorse in the middle I went to America.And met Ami's father.I had her but then I had to leave when I got back.Li your dad apologized and then we decided not to get the divorce after all.And I never mentioned Ami to him .And then you were born and....I went on with my life"  
  
"wow.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ami/Jo's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hello?Li?"  
  
"huh?"he had spaced out.  
  
"what the matter?"  
  
"well....you see....I....,"he handed her her neclace back,"hey you found it!thanks Li!,"she put it on,"your my sister."  
  
".....................what?"  
  
"*sigh* I read what was on that neclace and I talked to my mom and......."  
  
But he was cut of by something un expected.....a hug....  
  
"A....Ami?"  
  
"I knew there was something between us!Your my brother for real?"she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"yes....well half sister we have the same mother."  
  
"can....can you tell me more?"  
  
"more abou what?"  
  
"about why I'am so intund with the water and about my mom."  
  
So he told her everything.From the magic to Clow Reed to being a Card Captor.  
  
  
  
  
  
like it?This is for Hash Brown who wanted to know who Ami Li was. 


End file.
